Christmas Life
by Mystical Chibi Roxy
Summary: I can't think of a good one... Cloud loses his beloved older sister to a car crash one night, he gets depressed leaving Leon to slowly heal a wounded heart. Once his sister's daughter is born, Roxas could still see her spirit guiding him to the right path for Cloud. Could they save Cloud? Even if his ex won't leave him alone.


This story I originally saw on TV, I just twisted it just a tad bit. I hope everyone likes it! It also involved something I was working with for a while! Enjoy and I own nothing!

Christmas Life

"Wow, you're getting bigger big sista," a small four-year old blond said as he put both hands on his older sister's huge stomach.

"Roxas, don't offend her," another blond laughed at his younger brother's innocent comment.

"But it's true, Aerith is as big as a house!" Sora said also rubbing his older sister's stomach.

Cloud looked at his two younger brothers, he laughed when he looked at Aerith's scolding face. He said nothing. It was true that Aerith was a little over eight months pregnant. She smiled sadly at her stomach. Cloud could still remember that far away look, he knew what she was thinking about. He growled silently on that day where Aerith was to go home at night by herself. That hateful nightmare, Cloud still wanted to kill that bastard who took advantage of his older sister.

"Stop thinking about it," he said looking at his sister's emerald eyes.

"You know me too well Cloud, alright I'll stop." Aerith smiled as she kept rubbing her stomach.

The baby began to kick, Roxas squealed and put his ear on her stomach. He laughed and began to talk to the baby, Sora not the one to stay behind also began to coo at the unborn baby.

"I'm going tobe the best uncle eve'." Roxas told his niece or nephew.

They didn't know the gender of the baby, Aerith wanted to let it be a surprise. Cloud's phone rang, it was his best friend, Leon.

"Hey Leon," Cloud said as he walked away to the next room.

When he heard Leon's response, Cloud's blood began to boil. His ex-boyfriend- who broke up with him a week ago has spread roomers about him. That bastard will not leave him alone, ever since they broke up, his ex would always throw disgusting remarks at him and make his life a living hell in school. Cloud was so glad that he will be graduating in the spring.

"I'll kill him slowly and painfully, just wait until I see his ugly ass face." Cloud told Leon. "Alright see you tomorrow at school, bye."

Cloud threw the phone onto the soft grass. He wanted to get that bastards face and shove it down on the hard, rough cement's ground and slide it a couple of times until he was satisfied. He laid on the grass for who knew how long, watching the clouds pass by silently. The cold winter air hit his pale skin making goosebumps appear all over his arms. He fell asleep like that, in shorts and a thin shirt.

^v^v^v^

"oud," "Hey you're going to catch a cold like that,"

Cloud opened his eyes to see Sora's friend. His sea-foam eyes looked at him with a bored expression, his face a blank look as he looked down at him. Some of his long silky-silver hair fell on his face. Cloud groaned looking at his phone, crap. It was four when he called Leon, now its seven. He was screwed.

"Riku!" Sora threw his arms around his best friend with a huge smile.

"Hey," he smiled, Cloud could see a faint blush on Riku's face and smirked inside.

"Cloud! You're going to catch a cold! Hurry let's get you inside." Sora scolded his older brother.

Cloud went inside, he received a scolding of his life by Aerith and their mother. He shrugged it off and went inside his room to grab clothes and take a shower. Once he was finished he passed his brother's room, Sora and Riku playing video games he smiled and kept walking. Next was Aerith's room, Roxas loves their older sister a lot. He sleeps with her when Riku comes over. He smirked at the fourteen year old boy having a crush on his brother. They were both freshmen in high school, his high school. He saw as Roxas stood on a small stool looking at his reflection pouting as Aerith combed his hair. He smiled and went inside his own room for the night.

^v^v^v^

"Ugh... ACHOO!" Cloud let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you," Leon winced stepping a bit back from Cloud.

"T'anks," Cloud said as he blew his nose on his tissue.

Once he woke up, he knew he was sick. He quickly put his uniform on and left his house, if either his mom or sister saw him like that he would get one hell of a scolding. So he left his house before things got ugly. Oh how he regrets it. He feels dizzy, has a fever, a running nose, and can't stop sneezing.

"You should have stayed home, maybe your mom and sister might not be that cruel," Leon shrugged as he walked waving at some girls who giggled as he waved at them.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he blew his nose some more. When they were both in middle school, he and Leon were the same height and body size. Leon signed up for boot camp for a whole year and once entering high school, Cloud almost fainted. Leon grew a couple more inches leaving him the same size, Leon's once slender body became wide and thick with muscles, not those huge muscles. He felt self-conscious for a while. He had told Leon that during that year he met another student, Rade. Cloud explained on how they became friends fast then a couple of months later, they started to go out. Then his sister's tragic past, when Cloud told him about Aerith, he turned red from anger. He wanted to go to where ever that bastard was and kill him for raping his sister-figure.

"I'm so sleepy Leon!" Cloud yawned as he stretch his arm up while holding the other to his face.

"And who's fault is it if they slept outside for two and a half hours?" Leon questioned making Cloud pout.

"It wasn't my fault, I was just sleepy." Cloud said walking dizzily on the hallway.

"Why if it isn't Cloudy, the school's slut," a familiar voice said right behind the duo.

Cloud snapped his head back quickly as he looked at those deeply green eyes that belonged to none other than his ex. Blond hair styled a little to the left almost covering one emerald eye. Cloud's blood boiled upon seeing his ex smirking at him.

"Rade, why the hell are you spreading rumors like that. Bastard, now I dare you say those while I'm here."  
Cloud threw his bag on the floor as he glared at Rade who rose a blond eyebrow.

"Oh the one where you were cheating on me with this," Rade pointed at Leon who just stood there with a blank face.

"I told you that I was not cheating on you. He is my best friend since the fourth grade. And HE will remained my best friend." Cloud corrected Rade's sentence.

"We were only going out for three months, we've kissed, hugged, cuddled during all of this. Then he comes back into your life after HE ditched you for a year and you throw your self at him. And my sister saw you coming out of his house early in the morning while she was jogging. And she said that you were wearing his clothes. Now doesn't that sound suspicious." Rade said taking a step towards Cloud.

"And I told you that it was raining while Aerith sent us to the store. His house was closer than mine, I stayed the night at his place. And the reason I had his clothes on was because mine were soaked." Cloud said not one to back out of a fight took a step towards Rade.

Cloud glared at Rade as his ex was trying to see in his eyes for any lies. Cloud was never the one to lie, he would always tell the truth. Once Rade looked over his sapphire eyes he turned around, his bangs hiding his eyes and left Cloud and Leon. Cloud sighed, it still hurt that Rade would call him a lair, Cloud really liked him, he also lowered his head and walked away.

Leon looked at Cloud's retreating back with an unreadible expression, he decided to follow Cloud outside. It was ten minutes before the bell rang. He dodged all the students who were walking around and talking not caring who they bumped into. Leon soon found Cloud sitting under a naked tree on a bench, his bangs hid his eyes. Leon walked over to him and sat on his side for a while. He stared as the people walked, talked, texted or singing to a song he knew.

"I never lied to him," Cloud said still not looking at Leon.

"Well-" he was cut off.

"I have never ever slept with anyone before. I really liked him a lot." Cloud said still looking at the ground.

"Then he isn't for you. If he liked you then he would believe you, you know there are many others out there who want to hold you, kiss all your pain away." Leon said trying hard to think of something.

"Like who?" Cloud looked up at him with unshed tears.

"Someday you know you will find the right person. He might be closer to you than you think." Leon stood up heading to their class before Cloud could ask anything else.

* * *

Well how was it? I will be finished on Christmas and look out for my one-shot for this day! Happy 12/12/12 everyone! :D

Roxy~


End file.
